The Flame of Love
by DutchAver
Summary: Occasionally, bad things can turn good. Sometimes, being kidnapped won't lead to traumas but will lead to some of the best moments you've ever had. Flameshipping, mentions of Mud-, Wind- and Lighthouseshipping.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Golden Sun.

* * *

As Garet and Jenna moved around in their own part of the Mars Lighthouse, they found the puzzles became tougher and tougher.  
When they entered the room of the Mars Lighthouse, it had four doors as soon as they arrived there with the Mars Star. They quickly agreed that every Adept should go to its own part; so Isaac and Felix were with the human-door, Ivan and Sheba were at the dragon-door – even though Felix volunteered to come with Sheba instead of Ivan, something at which Ivan protested heavily – Mia and Piers were at the fish-door – Mia really preferred being with Isaac, but there was no other option – and Garet was with Jenna at the dragon-door.

"We're almost there," Jenna mentioned, breaking the silence.  
"It won't be long until we've lit the final one." Jenna nodded and Garet saw her ponytail jumping up and down. It made his stomach jump.  
"Hopefully this one will be without trouble, unlike the last three ones," she replied. Garet sighed.  
"I hope so. I certainly hope so."  
_She looks so beautiful when she nods… _Garet thought as he watched her. There was something with her, something he couldn't quite place. Something that made him love her.  
_He is so gorgeous… why can't I just kiss and take him right here? Oh, right, I'm not sure about his feelings, _Jenna thought in her own head.  
There had been something between the two ever since they were reunited, although they knew each other much, much longer.

* * *

Garet didn't remember how he met Jenna because it was so long ago, probably when he was still at kindergarten. He never bothered to ask anyone because he didn't care how she and Isaac came in her life, they just were there. And they knew one another for all of their lives, seeing each other as brother and sister, although they were unrelated. There was no chemistry between them simply because you don't fall in love with your brother or sister.

Jenna, though, did bother to ask how they met one another and her parents replied at it with a smile, explaining it to her.  
"You once got lost in the town of Vale when you were a two-year-old. That clumsy husband of mine forgot to lock the door and you walked out, wanting to see the outside world. When we came back, you were lost and we sought after you in all of Vale. You were found by Isaac's parents, panicking, and they brought you to their own house, waiting for us to arrive, and that was where Isaac and Garet were playing. There, you made friends with them."

She missed her parents; she really hoped she would find them. Just like they found her at Isaac's house. Then, they would be reunited and never part again. It was a great pain to her to lose her parents.

* * *

"I think we need to do Blaze, Jenna," Garet said to her as they were busy fixing a puzzle that had to do with flames.  
Immediately, Jenna concentrated and her expression changed. In just a second, the flame lit and they could move on.  
Garet didn't know anyone who could look cuter than her when she looked concentrated.

* * *

When Jenna was kidnapped, Garet and Isaac chased her along. Both of them didn't want to lose their best friend and that was what was about to happen. Even though Felix was with them, they wanted Jenna back.  
At Mercury Lighthouse, the three of them, when Isaac and Garet were accompanied by Ivan and Mia, couldn't reunite. They couldn't even touch or hug one another because Saturos challenged them and Menardi fled with Jenna, Alex, Kraden and Felix.

When Saturos was beaten, they immediately moved on to Venus Lighthouse, but they arrived too late. When Garet saw Jenna at those lighthouses, though, something had changed with both of them. He didn't recognize her as the old Jenna because being kidnapped had changed her personality somewhat.  
Garet also wasn't the same guy he was before, much braver because what they had done to his precious Jenna.

The change in their personalities was enough to make them see one another in another light; Jenna because Garet had come all that way just to rescue her and Garet because she had changed that much and he began to realize he wanted _her_ in his arms.

* * *

"Watch out!" When the two of them met a Wonder Bird, both immediately used their Psyenergy. It didn't matter, though, because the bird flied away almost immediately, but almost hit Jenna at its flight.  
It wasn't necessary for him to push away Jenna, but he tended to be a little over-concerned when it was about her. When it was about anyone he loved, but Jenna in particular.

Jenna smiled at his attempt to save her and didn't furiously shout at him because she could handle a stupid bird by herself, like she usually did – she had responded to Garet differently ever since they met again.

* * *

When they were finally allowed to meet, Garet wanted to run to her. To hug her. To stroke her back or her cheek or to kiss her on the cheek, like he did more often – but they first had to have that conversation with the others around.  
When they finally had the chance, Isaac, Garet and Jenna separated from the rest and shared the tightest group hug in history, promising never to part again. It made Mia somewhat jealous, she told him later – but she knew Isaac would never try something with Jenna, or the other way round.

Isaac and Jenna had no troubles picking up their old ways, but the Garet/Jenna relationship was much harder to pick back up. The first days went well, but both Garet and Jenna began noticing it wasn't like before because their bodies reacted differently to one another, both becoming as red as a tomato as soon as they entered in a conversation with one another. It became harder to pick up so a conversation between the two became rarer and rarer.

As they continued, though, Isaac began to notice it and asked both of them what was wrong. He got the same reply from both of them because there were normally no secrets between the three of them. Unfortunately, both also made him promise the other one wouldn't hear it, leaving Isaac confused with the situation. Both were very, very afraid to lose the other one because of a crush. That's hard about strong friendships turning into crushes; you fear the friendship will be gone if you're rejected, a fear that's not quite irrational.

* * *

They Blazed their own part and went back, finding the others had already done their job; and they went to the peak of Mars Lighthouse.  
They fought the dangerous three-headed Dragon, though it was extremely hard; but they did as they could. It was tough, though.  
Jenna, Mia and Piers healed as they could and with much success; the Doom Dragon couldn't harm them very much because they were healed constantly.  
The Dragon noticed that too, though, and decided to change tactics. He focused on the healers instead and was about to strike Jenna hard with a Rising Dragon without her noticing it because she was too busy focusing.

Garet saw that happen, though, and ran to her, shouting her name, making her open her eyes and look at him.  
He ran to her with wide open eyes and Jenna felt her heartbeat increasing. For a really brief second, she thought Garet was going to kiss her – but he only ran to her to prevent her from being attacked.  
Finally, he arrived and pushed her out of the Dragon's range, just in time. Garet didn't know what he would do if he hadn't seen it.  
But Jenna didn't know what to think of it, of him running to her, of that feeling she had felt in her heart.  
As they landed on the ground, Jenna didn't think, she just acted in the heat of the moment. Her action was kissing Garet on the mouth. His action was kissing her back.

"Hey! Guys! This isn't the proper time!" A furious Piers shouted at them from behind and Garet and Jenna were forced to split up their mouths, looking at each other, panting, somewhat smiling, before they went back into the battle.

The Dragon was defeated and peace returned to Weyard now Gaia Falls had disappeared thanks to the use of Psyenergy. Jenna and Felix were reunited with their parents and Isaac with his father. Life couldn't be better, really.  
The Djinn were released in the wide world in no particular order, but they would all miss them – one of the last Djinns to leave was Petra because she was slacking around and talking to all of the Adepts.

The point was, though, that Garet and Jenna simply lacked time to talk to each other again and to make the meaning of the kiss a little clearer. The only occasion they had after Mars Lighthouse was when they were back at the ruins of Vale and they separated from the others, something that was done easily when Jenna said to Garet they needed to talk.  
When they were separated, though, Garet was first.

"That kiss at Mars Lighthouse… did it mean anything?" Jenna nodded almost immediately. "What did it mean, then?" He asked again after a swallow.  
"That was what I wanted to talk about with you. I've been… feeling something for you ever since Mercury Lighthouse." Garets eyes widened. And widened. And widened even further. Dora probably could've cooked a meal on his eyes because they were incredibly big.  
"What was that feeling?" He asked with his super-sized eyes. Jenna swallowed this time.  
"I… love you." Apart from the big eyes, Garet now also had a big smile. His face almost wasn't big enough to contain all those parts that had widened so much. Jenna was afraid for a rejection, but that wasn't necessary.  
He leaned over to her and he kissed her again, just like they had at Mars Lighthouse, passionately and lovingly.

Sometimes, friends are more than just friends without them even realizing it. They loved each other dearly and being kidnapped was necessary for those feelings to develop, although the kidnap-part wasn't as good.  
When they came back, they were a couple; the news was received very well by everyone. They kissed each other silly not so soon after that.  
Ironically, it was because of Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, Karst and Alex that those two were united as lovers. Sometimes, bad things are necessary to create good things. Sometimes, bad things can light the flame of love.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whew, looks like I finally finished this one. I rewrote it four times because it just wasn't the right way, but I'm fine with this as it is now. Don't forget to review!


End file.
